


Behind The Thoughts

by str1kee



Category: Original Work
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/str1kee/pseuds/str1kee
Summary: This poem is about a girl being trapped in their thoughts and not being able to get out. They grew up beside their friend and wanted to be in a relationship with them. Sadly, the friend didn’t really like them the same way. Because of that, she felt humiliated and embarrassed, but still kind of wanted to be friends. The friend ‘stands above her’ as if she wasn’t in his life anymore.
Kudos: 3





	Behind The Thoughts

My mind stays here

eroding, but also strong.

A tree in the winter.

Someone knows horrible how it feels

to be stuck in your thoughts.

It’s an abyss of emotion.

I used to feel feelings,

but now I feel like I’m failing.

No interest will be shown through expression,

It will only show through thought.

I can’t tell what you

want from me, but I know you want nothing of me.

Could you tell that something was up

or just that I wanted to be closer?

A couple of mushrooms growing beside each other? 

I am aware that

you don’t like me the way I like you.

It’s not that I don’t want a second chance,

I just don’t want to go through it again.

That is why my mind

Is eroding the way it is.

I want to feel stronger by you,

But I can’t get myself the confidence.

You are a flower in the sun 

and I am the leaf on the ground.

Standing over me as if I don’t matter.


End file.
